Just Shut Up And Kiss Me
by crimsonIncubator
Summary: When a group of 16 friends are forced to go to the beach for the day, Terezi has some plans made. Humanstuck. EriSol, GamKar, Tavros/Vriska, Equius/Nepeta, Rose/Kanaya, Dave/John and lots more!
1. Chapter 1

Just Shut Up And Kiss Me.

**AN: Oh gawsh, hi there. This is my very first fanfic. And wow, what a coincidence. It's Homestuck. -_- I told myself I'd try not to get into this fandom, but now I'm addicted. Oh well. This is going to be a long multi-chapter fic with lots and lots of pairings.**

**Eridan/Sollux**

**Gamzee/Karkat**

**Tavros/Vriska**

**Equius/Nepeta**

**Rose/Kanaya**

**Dave/John**

**And some hints of other pairings if your lucky. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**

**Oh yes, if I get any of the trolls typing quirks wrong, do correct me! I'm quite new to the Homestuck fandom.**

Chapter One – 2omethiing Fii2hy

_caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_

_CA: okay douche bag listen up_

_CA: terezi says for all of us to go dowwn to her place today_

_CA: and she couldnt be bothered to talk to you_

_CA: because your stupid_

_CA: so head over there quuckly_

_CA: …_

_CA: sol..._

_CA: are you evven there_

_TA: let me fiinii2h a 2entance of coding wiill you?_

_TA: anyway, ii2 thii2 one of your 2tupiid prank2 agaiin_

_CA: no im bein serious for cod damn sake_

_TA: well ii'll ask KK iif your actually telling truth_

_CA: D:_

_CA: wwhy dont you trust me_

_TA: wwhy 2hould ii tru2t you of all people_

_CA: im desperate..._

_twinArmagenddons [TA] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA]_

Sollux gave a sigh as he clicked that block button on the Trollian window. He still wasn't sure if he trusted Eridan or not; it wasn't like they were on good terms or anything. Quite the opposite actually. Ever since Sollux had started dating Feferi, Eridan had always been acting strangely, staring at the two of them when they were together.

But the truth was, Sollux didn't even like Fef. She was just a chess piece in his game. He liked Aradia. The two used to be very close and that was how Sollux had fallen for her. If only that Equius guy hadn't gotten involved. She was obsessing over him and nothing else. Fucking twat.

Anyway, he that f he spent so much time with Feferi, then maybe Aradia would become jealous and come back to him. (What a stupid idea Sol, that is just stupid! :D)

The flashing of the Trollian window stopped his train of thought. Sollux clicked to see who was bothering him now. It was Terezi. Maybe ED hadn't been lying after all...

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_

_GC: ER1D4N W4SNT LY1NG YOU KNOW_

_TA: fuck thii2 2hiit why are we all comiing to your place anyway_

_GC: 1 H4V3 TH3 B3ST D4Y PL4NN3D OUT_

_GC: 3V3R_

_GC: TRUST M3 ON TH1S_

_TA: Fiine..._

_GC: :]_

_GC: G3T OV3R H3R3 QU1CKLY!_

_GallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

**AC: Hello again. So here is the second chapter! I may or may not be updating this every single day. More likely to be every two days. (I always write up chapters in my notebook first you see.)**

**Big thanks to The True Seer Of Time! Thanks for correcting me on Eridan and Sollux typing quirks c':**

**And if I get any more typing quirks wrong, do feel free to correct me! I will help a lot.**

Chapter Two - :33*pounces on GC*

Nepeta had just settled down for a nap, when she heard her laptop start calling for her. Making a cat-like noise and stretching her back, she leaped off her bed and trotted over to see what was up.

"Oooh. Trollian!" she purred then clicked to see who was trolling her this time. A part of her wanted it to be her little Karkitty, but it was Terezi...

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]_

_GC: * GC ST4LKS THROUGH TH3 WOODS TRY1NG TO F1ND AC *_

_AC: :33 * ac heres cracks of twigs as she hunts for prey *_

_GC: * H34R1NG 4ND SM3LL1NG AC, GC POUNC3S OUT 1NTO TH3 OP3N *_

_AC: :33 * ac is pinned to the ground by gc and lets out a shriek *_

_AC: :33 * realizing that it is just gc, ac blinks confused *_

_AC: :33 * what is wrong she says *_

_GC: * GC G3TS OFF AC *_

_GC: * COM3 OV3R TO MY PL4C3 4S4P SH3 S4YS *_

_AC: :33 * tilts her head *_

_AC: :33 * why she asks *_

_GC: NO 1M B31NG S3R1OUS_

_GC: COM3 OV3R TO MY PL4C3_

_GC: 3V3RYON3 1S GO1NG TO B3 TH3R3_

_AC: :33 uh... I think I should ask equius fisrt_

_GC: :L_

_GC: H3 1SNT TH3 BOSS OF YOU_

_AC: :33 but still... I need his permission!_

_GC: 4CTU4LLY 4SK H1M 1F H3 C4N COM3 TOO OK4Y_

_AC: :33 sure_

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]_

The possible things that Terezi could be planning made Nepeta squeal in delight. She'd be able to see Karkitty and Equius! Maybe this could be the day that she could tell Karkat about her undying love for him...

(lol Nep, that is just silly. He's gonna end up with Gamzee, so stop day dreaming, kk?)

Oh the joys!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! HAD SOME ISSUES IN LIFE. PLUS, I ALMOST JUMPED THE HOMESTUCK FANDOM... :O) **

**I just figured out that when I upload a chapter onto , the more than and less than symbols don't appear. /rage face**

**Nepeta, Equius and Terezi's typing will be off then. :L**

**omg this chapter fails so bad. It is terrible seriously...**

**Oh well, on with this chapter. Do correct me if... wait. There is no Trollian stuff in this and probably for the rest of the story. No.**

**Scrap that. There'll be some next chapter.**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH LE CHAPTER.**

Chapter Three – TH3 4W3SOM3 D4Y OUT

Karkat was the first to arrive at Terezi's house. He wasn't sure why she had called everyone over like this. It just wasn't like her to do that. She was blind for fucks sake! And while he was as early as ever, Terezi started telling him about the amazing mystical awesomeness of the colour red.

"Red tastes so nice, okay? Don't argue."

Karkat wasn't really that bothered at all to be honest. He didn't care at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't give a fuck."

All he was worried about was what he'd do when Gamzee got here. Maybe he had more than just best friend feelings towards him... That was really embarrassing to think about. He even thought he was blushing at this god damn second!

The sound of the door made Karkat jump. Nepeta leapt at him as soon as she saw him, trying to hug him and all sorts. Karkat tried to pull her off of him, but she wouldn't get off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF NEPETA!" he yelled, trying to fling her off him.

"Karkitty~" she squealed. Finally after a long battle, Karkat managed to get the rat off of him. She was so annoying. This happened every single bloody time they met. What made her do this to him?

It was then that he caught Equius' eye staring at the two of them. That look in his eye...

It was jealousy.

Everything fit together perfectly now. Equius was in love with Nepeta, but Nepeta loved Karkat. What a nice love triangle. :V

"Mother-fucking best friend!"

Oh fuck. This day just got worse. Karkat turned to look at Gamzee who was being as weird as always. But, that wasn't wired for Gamzee. That was just normal for him. See him when he's sober and, oh shit, shit just got real!  
"What do you want?" he grumbled, trying not to make eye contact. If Karkat did, who knows what would happen.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello to you, best friend!" Gamzee smiled.  
Something that annoyed Karkat. Gamzee always said he was his best friend. It was like he was insisting that he was nothing more or nothing less. Like he could never become anything more. That Tavros was meant for that spot as 'lover'. Speaking of Tavros, where was he? Karkat just shrugged to Gamzee then looked around Terezi's room that they were all in.

Tavros was harassed by Vriska. He wouldn't admit it but, she was really cool to hang around with. Normally she'd just jump on him and start teasing him about random shenanigans. But deep down, she was really nice. He'd love to know her a bit better, but it was always awkward in real life. The computer is the only 'non-awkward' sanctuary where they could talk without others knowing. Vriska was poking Tavros in the arm and laughing.

"Taaaavrroooossss! Do you know what the flip is going on here?" she smiled and started looking around impatiently. Tavros just shrugged and looked away.

"Uh... I-I..."

Terezi broke the chit chatting and jumped onto her bed, towering over everyone. She looked like a proper leader like that.

"Allright everybody! I'd like to explain everything. So, do shut up."

Eridan was arguing with Sollux over who liked Fef more. Feferi was just standing between the two and trying to break them up.

"Please guys, just calm down," she told them in a hushed voice. The two just ignored her and kept at their bickering.

"I went out with her first!"

"You never loved her! You only went out with her 'cause you were desperate."

"Your the one who is in love with Aradia!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" came the shout of Terezi once more. That silenced everyone. Sollux shot one glare at Eridan then went to look at Terezi.

Finally everyone was listening to Terezi. It took a lot of shouting and gobbling and whatever the fuck these sorry excuses for humans do. The black haired girl pushed her red glasses up her nose and then proceeded to talk.

"Finally getting your attention, I have an announcement to make. I would like for us all to go to the beach together as buddies. We don't interact nearly as much as I'd like us too, so how about it?"

There were some grunts and moans of disagreement.

"That's settled. I knew you'd all agree," she smiled and then pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"We'll all be in groups of four for this trip. By the way, the trip is tomorrow! Okay...

Group one is Dave, John, Feferi and Aradia," Terezi called out. John smiled a goofy smile and ran over to Dave and hugged him. Fef looked longily at Sollux then smiled a little, while Aradia stared blankly at Equius.

"Group two is Eridan, Sollux, Nepeta and Equius."

Sollux and Eridan were at it again and fighting over the fact that they had been put into a group together. Nepeta leapt onto Equius' head and started purring and talking about how she could play cat and mouse with him for the day.

"Group three we'll have Rose, Kanaya, Gamzee and Karkat," she said and watched as Karkat started banging his head against the ground. Terezi was the only other person in this room that knew he liked Gamzee in a more than best friend way. That was why she'd paired them together – in hopes they'd get together. Actually, that's what she'd done with all the groups on this trip. Kanaya and Rose smiled at each other from across the room.

"And the final group shall consist of Jade, Tavros, Vriska and me! You can all just drive down to the beach tomorrow because we all know where it is. I don't mind taking someone with me in my car though..."

Vriska started prodding Tav in the arm and wailing "Taaaaavroooossss!"

This would be a fun trip, definitely.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Shut Up And Kiss Me

**AN: Not much to say here. But, school will be over in less than a few days, so I'll have time to update this more... Hopefully. **

**GamKar in the next chapter eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~**

**By the way, Homestuck belongs to Lord Hussie. I wish it did belong to me though because then I'd update it more often.**

Chapter Four – No 2top iit riight now

It was the next day and Karkat was struggling to get out of bed. Stupid Terezi and her ideas of socializing. He'd much rather spend some time play Call of Duty or Modern Warfare 3 with Sollux than go to the damn beach. But then he remembered Gamzee was going and slowly managed to get himself up.

Karkat looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He was about to leave for the beach but just wanted to check himself.

_Face it, you are never going to be with him..._

He looked away and smiled sadly. Oh well, he'd still try, no matter how hard it was. Karkat turned on his heal and left the house quickly, not wanting to think about these weird creepy thoughts.

Terezi had Nepeta, Aradia and Feferi in the car with her on the way to the beach. These three girls were probably the only three she ever got on with. Vriska and Kanaya just got on her nerves while Jade and Rose... They were a bit odd. Aradia wasn't speaking to Nepeta because she got to be in a group with Equius. Terezi and Fef were chatting happily in the two front seats while Nepeta was purring and sleeping, curled up in a ball.

"Fef, how are things going with Sollux?" Terezi asked. Feferi's big smile grew a little smaller, and she looked out of the window next to her.  
"It's good. But, he seems distracted. He doesn't pay as much attention to me now. I understand if he is getting bored of me, but I just would like it if he were honest," she paused and looked a little at Aradia.

"Plus, the way he always manages to fight with Eridan. He's really sweet, but he just won't get along with him. It's killing me."

Terezi took one hand off the steering wheel and squeezed Fef's hand.

"Don't worry, it'll work out. You'll see," she comforted her friend and there was a comfortable silence. It was only about ten minutes later that the four of them arrived at the beach.

Eridan and Sollux were standing next to each other waiting for Feferi to get down here in silence. Despite the fact that they hated each other, they still seemed to stick around the other. It was a weird hatred they had. Sollux had made the mistake of only wearing a t-shirt and regretted it so much. Why was it so freezing down at the coast, he wondered.

Eridan glanced at Sol. He was shivering, bless him. Wait, had he actually just thought that...? He guessed he'd be able to handle the cold, so took off his jacket and put it on Sollux instead.

_FUCKING HOLY FUCK WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M BLUSHING. HOLY SHIT I HATE YOU ERIDAN!_

_Sollux hissed and edged away from Eridan slightly._

"_T-T-Thanks..." he stuttered and looked away from him, face heating up._

"_No problem," Eridan winked at Sol and Sollux felt even more embarrassed. _


End file.
